omniverse_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Awabushi
Personality Awabushi is a wise and respectful man. He wasn't always like that though, as he once used hate, disrespect and curse the world and the people around him. The only thing that made him change from that mind set was the Book of Concepts, which bombarded him with multiple concepts at the same time, one of them being acceptance and another being respect. Appearance His appearance deviates from what you'd expect a sage/monk to wear, only that his robes are white and the bead-necklace he wears around his neck are shaped like bubbles, each of the beads representing each and every one of Awabushi's order and disorder bubbles. His hair and feet however, are not what you'd expect of a monk/sage. Instead of shaven hair as a sign of dedication to one's religion, he lets it grow out: knee-length, onyx black hair. As for his feet, he does not go around bare-footed; he wears one white and one black sandal with black straps on the white one and white straps on the black one. This pairing is believed and implied to be a representation of yin-yang, one of the main concepts Awabushi stands and exists for. Background Awabushi wasn't always a respectful and calm man. He once was a nameless child who was adopted by an abusive, cruel family that didn't want anything to do with him. In fact, they would go as far to sell him off to the slave trade for a good amount of money. But before being sent to the slave ring in Alneria, the country that they lived in, they would cause multiple bruises on his left eye, right elbow, both kneecaps, multiple spots on his abdomen and anywhere else they could hit. He also has two scars from two separate occasions: being cut by his adoptive father with a dagger and impaled by a spear nearby at the time by his adoptive brother. By the time he was sold into the slave trade he was already mentally broken. But the fifteen years that he was in the slave trade not only added to those mental scars and physical scars and wounds, but also physically broke him, being molested by his multiple slave owners - he shifted slave owners in countless occasions due to being a 'useless slave', and eventually broke out of the whole slave ring due to the Balraria Liberation Army stepping in, abolishing slavery completely in not only that country by neighboring countries, soon encompassing the entire continent with these anti-slavery policies among other policies that were set in place to remedy such injustices. Eventually, the nameless child was sent to a 'Slavery Rehabilitation Center', one of the many centers in not only the country and the continent, but in the entire world. Unfortunately though, his recovery wasn't as quick as the other patients - in fact, he had the slowest recovery rate in the entire country, not even progressing by 1% since joining the rehabilitation program. This troubled not only himself but those who were in charge of these centers, but the nameless child was especially worried and desired only one thing... ...to kill himself. And he almost achieved such a thing, until time froze the moment he jumped off of a cliff-side and the current bubble sage, Narsada offered the nameless child a choice: live and become the new bubble sage who managed the continuum of order, or die and regret everything and things he could, theoretically, still achieve in the future. The nameless child chose death. Narsada was surprised at this, and before the nameless child would do this he would explain the full concept of death to the nameless child. He wouldn't care, and do it anyway...or at least try to. Narsada would prompt the Book of Concepts, the book that held all the concepts that ever existed, are being created and are soon to exist. The nameless child fell on the floor in shock, and still tried to commit suicide, but he couldn't bring himself to do it after hearing all of the concepts of the world. "Who are you?" the nameless child asked. "I am Narsada, the bubble sage," he responded. "What do you want with me?" the nameless child asked again. "For you to inherit my position," he responded, declaring his purpose and the nameless child's purpose. The nameless child thought a bit before responding. His answer was: "Now that I know all these wonderful things, I can't just say no...but I want the freedom to see all these concepts myself, and not be chained to a throne all my life..." Narsada would chuckle, "With my position you will be able to. All I ask is that you manage the order and disorders of this world." The nameless child agreed immediately, almost as if the concepts had changed his entire perspective on life. He would then, albeit after a bit of time, be reborn under the title of 'Awabushi' (the title symbolizing the world he inhabits full of bubbles - possibilities - which can be popped at any time but can also be observed despite their bountifulness and the 'swordsman' for being the one who wields the sword to pop or not pop these bubbles - the one in control.) and live in the realm of Awajigen, honing his abilities for ten-thousand years before deciding to return to the human world again, and this was only because of one thing... ...He wanted to see, for a long time, if he could fix the disorder if the humans hadn't done so already. By the time he would return would be 2015, and it would be a lot different than expected... Abilities Quotes "I have complete control of order. You should have realized that by now. If you didn't, I don't know what to tell you. But even if I don't know what to tell you about that subject, I can certainly tell you something completely different that I know...I can't sense any survival in the continuum of order if I let you live even a second longer." - Awabushi to Murasaki in The Order of Science. "Yes, I admit it: order and justice are and can be completely subjective. So, in a sense, I cannot be impartial about this at all. But even if order and justice are subjective, it is doubtful that many people agree on your sense of order and justice - that sort of immortal thinking just isn't all that common anymore. So, as a direct result of your unpopular opinion of order and justice, I will have to erase your life before the continuum of order is disrupted any further." - Awabushi to Murasaki in Injustices of the Justices.Category:Characters